


*Still need to think this one through*

by TwistedAngel071



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/M, Love, Original Character(s), Original Ideas, Parenthood, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, original concept, original writing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAngel071/pseuds/TwistedAngel071
Summary: Main protagonist Bella Louis soon finds herself engaged to her teenage love, Vincent Mckay. His eyes are perfect, emerald-brown. His copper coloured hair holds sheen in the sun, his perfect body. She thinks she had everything good in life at such a point. But this takes a twist, Vincent begins to come home later and later from work, and one night... he doesn't return home; not until the next morning.Bella arrives at the hospital one night, crying along with her contractions. She just wanted to deliver the baby already, that is, until she sees her sister.What will happen? Will Bella talk to her sister the day after? Will she ignore her? Visit her? Or just, block her completely out of her life?





	*Still need to think this one through*

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book I'm writing, based off of one previously started because it wasn't that good, and it was all over the place. I hope you all enjoy!

_Where the hell is he?_  
     I'd begun to worry. He hadn't shown up yet, and our flight to go home was leaving in an hour.   
_We better not get caught in security…_  
     Abruptly, a pair of arms wrapped around my small body. Startled, I squealed, my entire body tensing up from the slight scare. I lifted my head to see his adorable, perfect face.   
     “Don't do that to me!” I snapped, taking a deep breath. He chuckled as he kissed the top of my head, his lips holding a large smirk . “And also, why the hell are you so late?! We're going to get stuck in security or something, you should have been here an hour ago!” Obviously, I was upset.   
     “I'm sorry, I was out,” he groaned.   
     “Yeah, I know. From the tiny ass note you left me that specified nothing!”   
     “Yeah, I have a surprise for you when we get home. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight.” He smiled, hugging my small, chilly body again.   
     “Let's just get through security…” I mumbled. When I was upset, I stayed upset. I was just excited to be going home. I missed mom and dad. And my little brother. I sighed softly and grabbed my bags from off the floor.

     Thankfully, we had gotten through security quickly, and we had gotten home safely. I smiled softly as Vincent led me through the door of my parents’ home, where I still lived, even though I was 23. I hugged him tightly, as this was also the first time he was meeting mom and dad. Which, shocked me since today marked our 4 year anniversary. It was actually my parents’ idea for when we got home. Obviously, they'd seen what he looked like.   
     “Hun! Bella’s home!” Shouted my mother as she walked down the stairs. I watched the nervousness enter Vincent's eyes. The only worry I had, was my father, but it was a small worry.   
     Dad walks in smiling generously. He stood at my mother’s side. I smiled softly, and walked to the two, accepting their hug.   
     “How was your trip sweetie?” Mom asked.   
     “Amazing, but I'm happy to be home,” I said softly.   
     “We're glad you two got home safely,” said dad softly. I nodded smiling.   
     “Speaking of which,” I looked at Vincent. “This is Vincent!” I said happily.   
     “Hi,” Vincent said with a bright smile. He stepped over, holding his hand out to shake theirs.   
     “Well Vincent, it's our pleasure,” mom and dad smiled.   
     “I'm Danny, this is Christopher.” She said softly.   
     “Bella's told us good things about you,” dad said calmly.

     I'd had time to sit and relax. I had fallen asleep on the couch, hugging the pillow that was usually in the corner. I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I yawned, picking up my phone, answering.   
     “Yeah…?” I asked, rubbing my eye.   
     “Did you get my texts? I'll be there in 40 to pick you up for tonight.” Vince said softly.   
     “Shit! I have to get ready! Thanks for calling I fell asleep on the couch!” I exclaimed, laughing at myself. My parents weren't home at the moment and I had told them Vince was taking me to dinner.   
     “Well, I'm glad I called then! See you soon sugar cookie!” He chuckled, hanging up.   
      _Man, I love him._  
     I showered, blow dried my hair, and brushed it. I put on my underwear and bra and made my way to my closet to pick out an outfit. I decided to go with a cute little tight fitting dress. It was short, so my legs could breathe in the warm air. I pulled on my heels and did my makeup, a natural look. I did my hair in perfect little curls and looked in the mirror to make sure my maroon hair looked good. When I was satisfied with how I looked, I smiled, and walked down the stairs grabbing my handbag, put my phone in it, my keys, etcetera, and made sure the lights were out. That was when there was a knock.   
     I opened the door, looking up at him, smiling softly.   
     “You look beautiful,” he said before bending over to plant a warm, gentle kiss on my soft lips.   
     “Thank you,” I smiled happily after pulling away slowly. “Shall we set off?”   
     He nodded, taking my hand as I stepped out, locking the door behind me.

     I looked at the beautiful beach, watching as the sun began to fall below the horizon, only to be met again the next night. I smiled in awe.  
     “It's so beautiful,” I said breathlessly.  
     “It reminds me of when we sat together on my roof that evening, but much prettier,” he replied, then looked at me. He looked me in the eye. “That was the 5-month mark of our relationship. And look how far we've got. And I'm so so happy to say the only thing that changed is that I love you more and more with every day we're together.” He held my hands.   
     “Don't get sappy this is supposed to be a happy night!” I joked, smiling brightly.   
     He chuckled, guiding me to where he already had a lovely, romantic looking picnic dinner. I took my seat, humming softly.

     I watched as Vincent stood from his spot. I tilted my head in confusion, curiosity, because he pulled me to my feet. That's when he started to speak   
     “Bella, we've been together 4 years now, and I want to tell you, you mean a whole lot to me, and I want to prove that to you. I took you here tonight not only because it's our 4th year together today, but also because I know how much you adore scenery like this. And I remember that calm, happy, child-like smile you had on your face that night, 3-years and 6-months ago, watching that sunset. And I'd like to see more of that smile. And I'd like to see it every morning beside me as I wake up. So I'm asking you…” He paused, kneeling down. He pulled out the box, and I covered my mouth before he finished the question. “Will you marry me?”  
     “Yes!” I cried out as I fell into his arms hugging him tightly. Though I cried, I smiled happily.

     Calm and dry-eyed, I looked at the night-lit water in front of us. I looked at Vince, who had just looked at me.   
     “Swim?” We asked each other. He smiled.   
     “I brought towels just in case,” he said softly.   
     Excitedly, I stand sliding off my heels and very carefully pulling off my dress. I hummed, watching him strip to his boxers.   
     “Sexy boy,” I grinned, hugging him.   
     Chuckling, he picked my body off the sand, running into the water as he held me.

     Finally home, I quietly walked through the door. “You don't have to go home, do you…? You could stay the night,” I suggested, hugging him tightly.   
     “Course I could,” he said softly. He carried me to my room, as I had told him where it was. I smiled softly, and quietly kicked the door closed behind him. I yawned, but I didn't want to sleep. I lifted my head, wrapping my legs around his waist.   
     “I love you,” I said softly before gently kissing him.   
     Happily, he kissed me back before setting me on my comfy bed and crawling over my small body. I blushed softly, remembering we had only had the chance to do this a few times throughout our 4 years together. I wrapped my legs around him again while he planted gentle kisses along my neck and my collarbone. While I was quiet, my face burned red. I hated the teasing, and he knew that. When he lifted his head, I placed my face in the crook of his neck, and gently nibbled on the skin of his neck.   
  
     Hearing the knock on the door in the morning I yawned, crawling out of bed. I pulled on a nightgown and walked to my door, opening it.   
     “What Marianne…? It's 6 in the morning…” I grumbled.   
     Who was Marianne? She was, well, my daughter. Yes, the 9-year old is a 23 -year old’s daughter.   
     “I couldn't sleep anymore… I had a bad dream…” Marianne mumbled. She hated waking me up early, but she was obviously scared, upset. I picked her up, walking her to her room setting her back in bed. I told her happy little stories and sang her back to sleep. Walking back to my room that moment stuck in my head, and that's all I could think about. I sit in bed, staring at the floor.  
     I was just turning 14, and I was walking home from school, the long way, so I could think to myself on how to tell mom and dad about how I got the bruises. Of course, Vince and I were just friends then, and I had told him I'd walk with him the next day.   
I was listening to music, so I had no idea about anything that would happen, and see, what happened, ruined me even more than I was already ruined.   
14, and raped. 14 and pregnant. A stranger’s child. I didn't know how to tell my parents. I resulted in suicide, but my school nurse saw me take a bottle of painkillers from his office and I decided to take as many as I could, but apparently, he saw that too. Bastard made me puke them up. Made me tell him what happened. Then the bastard told my damn parents about the pregnancy. About the rape. Since it was rape they understood.   
8 months later, came Marianne. They let me hold her and care for her, and I couldn't tell if I was crying tears of happiness, or tears of agony, pain. Hatred. But all I knew was I tried my damnedest to keep her healthy, and happy. Mom and dad helped a lot. Vincent even liked to come to the park with us when I'd take her when she was 5.

     I woke up again when Vincent hugged my cold body. Leaning into him, I yawned and I hugged his arms. I looked towards my bedside clock and groaned. It was nearly noon. I should have been up to get Marianne ready for school, but I suppose mom and dad knew I'd be tired. I carefully stood, making sure that the sleeping man in my bed wouldn't wake up. I walked to the bathroom, showered, and though it was supposed to be 25° Celsius today, I put on a pair of shorts and a hoodie. I walked into my room pulling my hair into a messy bun. I plopped back down on my bed beside the now awake, smiling Vincent.   
     “Can't believe it's the beginning of June and it's already getting hot outside,” Vincent said softly.   
     “I'm quite comfortable, ”I yawned, turning to my side, pulling an arm over his torso as I placed my head on his chest.   
     “And it's pretty obvious you're exhausted,” he chuckled.   
     “Marianne woke me up early this morning and I stayed up for almost an hour before falling back to sleep. I worked myself last night!”   
     “Yeah, and you were amazing,” he grinned, pulling me to lay atop him.   
     I smiled ever so sweetly.   
     “Good,” I kissed him gently, placing a hand on his cheek.  
     Sitting on the couch downstairs, I gently strum my guitar, that I haven't touched in ages. By ages, I mean about a month. I smiled sweetly at Vince, as he very excitedly sat, listening. Strumming an E-minor, then a G-major, or simply just a G, I begin to play, and sing.   
     “Farewell to Nova Scotia,  
     The sea-bound coast  
     Let your mountains dark, and dreary be.   
     For, when I am far away,  
     On the briny ocean tossed,   
     Will you, ever heave a sigh or a wish for  
     me?”   
_You've done well Bella._   
     “The sun was setting in the west,   
     The birds we sitting in every tree.   
     All nature seemed to be at rest,  
     But alas there was no rest for me,”  
 _I'm so proud of you._   
     “Farewell to Nova Scotia,  
     The sea-bound coast  
     Let your mountains dark, and dreary be.   
     For, when I am far away,  
     On the briny ocean tossed,   
     Will you, ever heave a sigh or a wish for  
     me?”   
_Come back and visit me, won't you?_  
     “I have two brothers and they are at rest.   
     Their arms are crossed along their breast,   
     But a calm and weary sailor just like me,  
     Must be tossed and turned on the deep blue   
     sea…”  
 _You could play for my students like you did for your class those many years ago. It would be so lovely to hear your voice again._  
     “Farewell to Nova Scotia,  
     The sea-bound coast  
     Let your mountains dark, and dreary be.   
     For, when I am far away,  
     On the briny ocean tossed,   
     Will you, ever heave a sigh or a wish for  
     me?”   
     Slowing my strums to a single quiet soft, strum, I shut my eyes, a soft frown peered across my lips. He was always my favourite.   
     Mr. Rose. Always so happy, so high spirited. He had the best stories, and advice. And he was so talented in ways that I could never dream of being. But he taught me differently. He taught me how to find my inner talents for music because he saw I was capable of such education.  
The day I had gone to visit him, I walked into the classroom, to see no one. Then the class came in, completely silent. They had known I would be there. And after them, the principal whom had given me a letter.   
          _Bella,_  
 _I'm so sorry you hadn't found out._  
 _A year ago I was diagnosed with cancer. I was told us live only 6 months, but I fought long enough that I was able to write this. I'm sorry you couldn't see me again._  
 _When the class enters, I'd like them to teach them. Just that one class. Teach them in your own way, but teach them what I had taught you, and what you have learned knew through your life's journey. Say hello to Marianne for me, she'll remember me._  
 _You were always special to me, you reminded me of my daughter, who had passed away when she was only 3. But you share her little laughs. And sometimes I wondered if we were somehow related._  
 _Take care of yourself._  
 _Mr. Elliott Jeffrey Rose_

     “What's wrong?” Asked Vincent, as tears began to fall from my eyes.   
     “This was the first song I've ever learned, and it was my old music teacher, Mr. Rose who'd taught me. He thought of me like I were his daughter, and I never got to say goodbye to him…” I said, shaking stiffly.   
     “Oh… I'm sorry Bella…” He hugged me.   
     “I was invited to his funeral… He had requested for me to do a speech because he'd known he'd die…” I said softly.   
     “What did you do?” He asked.   
     “I went out, got a brand new, black dress, and boots to go with it. And I made a speech. And I went.” I paused. “Before you came into my life as my boyfriend. He was one of the most important people in my life. He's taught me so much that he wouldn't think of teaching others. He's the reason I aspire to get into the music career. He was the reason I held such bright, proud, confident smiles upon my face in school. Now I'm just. Nothing. Don't get me wrong, I have amazing parents, I have an amazing boyfriend, I have a precious, loving daughter. But… No friends. All I have are you and my family.”

     Vincent was home. Marianne was asleep. Mom and dad were out camping, and I couldn't sleep.   
      _I should be happy… Why do I feel the way I do…?_  
     I stood, sitting in the front yard, staring at the sky. I sighed, laying down on the hard, cold grassy ground below me. Staring at the stars in the sky, watching the few planes go by. Suddenly, I'd gotten a text. Looking at my phone, I read the message.   
     Vince: I can't sleep, what about you?  
                         No, I can't either.   
     My phone rang, and I heard his wonderful voice.   
     “Can I come over?” He asked.


End file.
